Slaughter Die
by Jake x2
Summary: Winter is approaching, and Fluttershy wants to spend some time with her animal friends before they leave to hibernate. Unfortunately everypony else needs her help and she ends up missing out. Something snaps in Fluttershy and she decides to punish her friends for being a distraction. It's time for Slaughter Die to come out and play...
1. Burning hate

It was a beautiful day In Ponyville, the sun was shining and the birds were singing and Fluttershy was just waking up. Her big, blue eyes flickered open, slightly squinting as sunlight penetrated her curtains, hitting her In her eyes. She let out a yawn, small and quiet like her, and stretched. She pulled back her bed sheets and climbed out of bed. After making them she went into her bathroom, pulled out her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, making them gleam. She then trotted downstairs and entered her kitchen. She pulled open the kitchen curtains and smiled.

"Oh, what a beautiful day" Fluttershy said, cheerfully. "I cant wait to play with my animal friends. They'll be going into hibernation soon, and I don't want to miss them" She saw all the animals In the garden and she grinned with happiness. The otters were there, her bird friends, and her squirrel friends were there too. She excitedly rushed to the door. She swung It open and there stood Angel. He looked directly up at Fluttershy and scowled, Beating his feet and crossing his arms.

Fluttershy gasped." Oh my goodness, I forgot to make you breakfast, I'll do it right now." With that Fluttershy dashed back into the kitchen while Angel bunny casually strolled over to a chair and hopped on. Fluttershy zoomed around the kitchen, gathering ingredients and equipment. By the time she had finished an hour had passed, but she had finally finished. She looked down at her creation, a fine job If she did say so herself. Then she looked at the kitchen, It was a mess.

"I guess I'll clean up" she said aloud. She grabbed the bowl of food she had painstakingly prepared and placed it in front of Angel.

"Enjoy my little sweet" she smiled. She then turned, collected some cleaning equipment from a cupboard and went to work. After an hour of furious cleaning she stopped, looking at her work she nodded, proud of herself. She then flew upstairs to wash herself in preparation to play with her friends. She turned the tap on and popped In the plug. As she waited for the water to fill an almighty smash came from downstairs. Fluttershy nearly jumped through the roof. She rushed downstairs to see Angel stood up in the chair. She looked on into the kitchen to see that It was a complete mess, with food splattered everywhere.

"Angel, what did you do" Fluttershy gasped. She could she that Angel hadn't been happy with his meal, and instead of giving It back, he'd waited until she'd cleaned up and decided to throw It everywhere. He stood glaring at her, once again tapping his foot.

"Oh dear, I'll have to make you something else, and I'll have to clean up again" Fluttershy said, slightly frustrated. She then re-collected her cleaning equipment and went to work. After she had finished she make Angel another meal, taking care not to make a mess.

"Phew, all done" she said wiping her brow with a wing. She looked out the window to see a certain pink party pony hopping up her path. She also noticed the position of the sun, and that she didn't have many hours left to see her friends before they all went back to their burrows. She went to the door and opened it, just as Pinkie was about to knock.

"Hello Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy said warmly.

"Hiya Flutts" Pinkie giggled "I just came over to see if you want to party."

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry, but I need to do something" Fluttershy said, bringing a frown to her friends face.

"Oh pleeeeeaaaaase" Pinkie whined. She then craned her neck around Fluttershy, peering into her cottage. At once her eyes lit up." Oh my gosh, have you been partying, It looks super messy In there. I guess you don't mind another party then" Pinkie said, pushing past her confused friend.

"Wait, what do you mean mes-" Fluttershy stopped speechless as she turned seeing her once spotless kitchen once again dirty. She then noticed the stream of water that had begun to drip down her stairs.

"Oh no, the water" She gasped as she darted upstairs, leaving Pinkie to her own doings. She quickly pulled out the plug and turned off the water. She went downstairs, grabbed a mop and begun to mop up all the water, starting from the bottom of the stairs and finishing in the bathroom.

"Oh dear, nothings going too well today" Flutts said to herself, sighing. Suddenly loud music boomed out from downstairs, making her jump. She hurried downstairs to be greeted by a mass of ponies. Across the room she saw Pinkie on a DJ booth. there were speakers adorning the comers of her once peaceful cottage and a disco ball hung from the ceiling. Fluttershy flew over to Pinkie.  
"What are you doing" Fluttershy shouted over the music.

"A part of course you silly billy" the party pony laughed "So enjoy yourself."

"Fluttershy sighed. She looked out of the window and saw that all her animal friends had now gone.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to bed. Please make sure everyone is safe and that then all get home ok" Flutts said.

"Okie dokie" Pinkie nodded, putting a hoof to her head, saluting. Flutts flew upstairs, laid down on her bed and began to cry. She had been looking forward to today. 'Oh well, there's always tomorrow' she thought to herself, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She rested her head down on her pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep, ignoring the noise from downstairs.

The next morning she woke up and trotted downstairs. Her mouth fell open as she saw her beautiful cottage. There was food and drinks spilt everywhere, and vomit covered the walls, furniture and floor. Pinkie Pie was propped up in the corner of the room, a lampshade over her head. Fluttershy hurried over to her.

"Oh dear, are you ok" She asked, worried.

"Urgh, my head. what happened" Pinkie groaned.

"You threw a party, now I have to clean up all the mess" Flutts sighed. She left her friend and went into the cupboard, once again cleaning he kitchen, and now the rest of the house, top to bottom.

"Now, time to go see my friends" As Fluttershy opened her door, she was greeted by Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Fluttershy. All set to help me train for the big race"

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that. Ok then, I guess so" Fluttershy said sadly. As they flew off, see cast a glance to her animal friends, and a small tear came to her eye.

By the time Rainbow had finished training It was dark and all the animals had gone home. Fluttershy went to bed, excited about the next day. Unfortunately the next day Applejack turned up, asking for help with the farm. The next day Twilight needed help cleaning her library, and the next, Rarity wanted help modelling her new outfits. Of course Fluttershy went and gave a hoof, and by the time she had finished all these tasks, Fluttershy was exhausted. The next day she woke up she was excited, today she had no plans, nopony needed her assistance. She rushed out of her cottage, ready to play with her furry friends. But, to her disappointment, none were there. This was because winter had finally come. All the animals will have gone into hibernation. At that time, Fluttershy's heart sunk. She began to cry uncontrollably as she flew back into her cottage. In front of her Angel stood, tapping his feet on the floor.

"Not now Angel, I'm busy" she whimpered, wiping her eyes. He continued to tap his foot. "Ok, ok, I'll make you something" Fluttershy said. She floated over to the kitchen counter and prepared a meal. She placed it In front of Angel. He stuck his tongue out and flipped the bowl of food from the table, letting it splatter everywhere. At that moment something snapped in Fluttershy. She Looked directly at him, staring into his eyes. She walked slowly over to him. He glared at her, then she grabbed him. She squeezed him and hurtled him across the kitchen, he hit the wall and flopped down onto the counter. He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked over at her as she walked over to him. She brought up a hoof and slammed it down on him, pinning him. Now he began to panic. She opened a drawer and took out some sticky tape. She tore some off and stuck it to Angel's arm, she did the same with the other. Angel began to sweat, he looked up at her, into her eyes, he made a pleading face. Fluttershy looked down at him, smiling eerily.

"No, I'm sick and tired of cleaning up after you. You and my so called friends made me miss my true friends. My animal friends." She paused, rummaging through the drawers. She pulled out a large kitchen knife. She looked at him" Now you'll pay." She moved closer to him and lifted the knife up, bringing It close to his big, floppy ear. She brought It down onto the tip, pushing It down through the ear. Tears welled up in Angel's eyes. She drew the knife down slowly, until she reached the base. She then pulled it across the base, severing it.

"Oh dear, are you crying. Don't worry, I'll sort that out soon." Fluttershy then brought her attention to Angel's other ear. She the repeated her actions on the ear and took both of them in her hooves.

"Now, my precious, don't cry" She laughed as she wiped his tears away with his severed ears. She stuffed one into his mouth, ramming it all in. She then took more sticky tape and wrapped it around his mouth, sealing the ear In. She then lifted his head up, wrapping his remaining ear around his head and eyes. She tied It In a knot. Now he could not see.

"There, that'll stop you whimpering and crying" Fluttershy tensed, her words falling on deaf ears." Oh yeah, you can't hear can you" she said, laughing more. She then brought down the knife hard on Angel's foot, Cutting It straight off. Angel squirmed as blood oozed out of the appendage.  
"Rabbit's feet are supposed to be lucky, I think I'll hold on to this" She brought down the knife on the remaining foot, cutting that one off too. "I'll keep this one just in case I loose the other one" Fluttershy laughed. The blood now poured freely and dripped onto the kitchen floor."Even now, you make a mess" Fluttershy shouted angrily, Bringing the knife down into Angels stomach. Angel squirmed more, flailing his head around wildly. She pulled down, slicing open his front. By this time Angel had stopped still. He'd passed out. Fluttershy went into a cupboard and pulled out salt. She began to pour it all over him. This made him writhe with pain, before stopping again.  
"hmm, seems ready" Fluttershy said, satisfied with her work. She tore off the sticky tape and took Angel In her hooves. His eyes flickered open slightly, just In time to see Fluttershy drawing him closer to her mouth. She clamped down on his head, tearing It off and chewing It to pieces, before finally swallowing. The blood squirted from his neck hole and from her mouth. It dripped down her face and onto the floor. She then chomped down the rest of his small body. More blood dripped onto the floor.

'That's the last meal I'll be making for a while' She thought to herself, as she wiped her mouth. She rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a sowing needle and some string. She punctured a hole in Angel's severed foot and threaded the string though. She tied the string In a knot and hung It around her neck. She did the same to the other, but instead put It In a drawer after she finished.

"There we go, that'll bring me some good luck" She said, smiling to herself. She began to walk upstairs but at that moment somepony knocked on the door.

"Hey Fluttershy, you In, Its freezing out here" a muffled voice shouted from outside. 'Ahh, perfect' Fluttershy thought to herself. She went to the door and swung It open. There stood Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Fluttershy, can I come In, Its really cold out here" Pinkie said, her body shivering.

"Sure come In, I can warm you up" Fluttershy said, Putting a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder.

"Cool necklace" Pinkie said, walking Inside.

"Hey Pinkie, wanna play a game" Fluttershy said as she locked the door and turned to face Pinkie.

"Sure" Pinkie said excitedly as she lit a fire and sat down In front of It. " Hey Flutts, you have some ketchup on your lip" She said as she noticed Angel's blood hanging from her bottom lip. Fluttershy wiped off the blood and walked over to Pinkie. She sat down next to her and put a foreleg around Pinkie's shoulder.

"So, wanna play that game" Fluttershy said as she leaned closer to Pinkie.

"Oh, I know what game you mean" Pinkie squealed and leaned forward, kissing Fluttershy. Fluttershy was first at first surprised, this isn't what she meant. She returned the kiss anyway and moved a hoof up to the back of Pinkie's head. Fluttershy stroked Pinkie's mane. She broke the kiss.

"Aw, why you stop" Pinkie said disappointed.

"This Is why" Fluttershy said, grabbing Pinkie's mane firmly. She pushed the poor mare forward to the roaring fire, just close enough to begin to singe he face.

"Hey, what you doing" Pinkie screamed, trying to pull away. Fluttershy pushed her face into the fire, holding It there for a few seconds. Pinkie screamed. Then she pulled Pinkie's face out. Her skin had begun to melt, pieces of dead skin peeling off. He right eyelid had melted shut and so had her nostrils. Parts of her lips were fused shut so Pinkie could only speak muffled. Her fringe had caught fire, which Fluttershy let burn some of her hair, then she put It out. Pinkie moaned In pain. Fluttershy dragged her to her hooves. She pulled her across the room over to sofa and threw her on.

"Aw, did that hurt. This'll teach you to destroy my cottage with your stupid parties" Fluttershy said. Pinkie looked Into Fluttershy's eyes with her remaining eye, pleading with her. Flutts floated over to the fireplace and picked up a fire-poker, and In the other hoof, a shovel. With the shovel she collected a lump of hot coal and then she stuck the poker into the flames. She flew back over to the terrified Pinkie. With the now heated poker she impaled Pinkie in the chest. Pinkie screamed and flailed around, trying to escape Fluttershy. Flutts pushed the poker down further, exiting through Pinkie's back and pinning her to the sofa. She dragged the poker down, It now being hot enough to tear through flesh like a hot knife through butter. She stopped when she reached the bottom of Pinkie's belly. She pulled out the poker and threw It over her shoulder. She looked greedily into Pinkie's body. It was a mess. Most organs had been shredded by the poker as It was pulled through but one organ still stood strong, her heart. First she wanted the other organs. She plunged a hoof into Pinkie and grabbed hold of her liver, pulling It out of her. She tossed It over her shoulder. She continued This until all her organs had been removed. Pinkie was now barely conscious, she watched Fluttershy with her good eye. Fluttershy looked up at her. She pulled out the poker and moved around to her head. She brought the poker down into her good eye, blinding her. Pinkie was to weak to scream, instead merely moaning. She then turned her attention to the heart. She went into the kitchen and got a knife and then returned to Pinkie's dying body. She brought the knife close to Pinkie's heart and made a incision from the top to the bottom. She then pulled the heart open. She took hold of the shovel and rolled the coal In. Pinkie shot up, pushed against the poker, and slid back down. She found the energy for one last scream. The coal was still producing embers, which on contact with Pinkie's fleshy organs, set them alight. Pinkie screamed as she was engulfed In flames. Fluttershy watched, her new found hatred burning In her eyes. She found this fun. She enjoyed making others suffer. Why hadn't she tried this before. If only she had lost It earlier. "Even now you trash my cottage" she shouted over the roaring flames which had now begun to take hold of her cottage. Fluttershy ran outside into the cold. She looked towards Ponyville, her cottage burning behind her. She shivered as the wind hit her face. She trudged towards Ponyville.

'Time to see my friends. Time to make them suffer as I have inside.'

**Hey everyone, This is the Co-writer Jake. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing It.**

**It was interesting to write with Fluttershy in this way and I only intended it to be a one shot. But as time went on I thought of more ideas and it developed into a continuing story. So expect more from Fluttershy in the coming weeks, as she visits her friends.**

**Don't worry, I'm still working on 'Green as Grass' and working on ' Descent into Chaos' with Jake, Who also is now working on a secondary story, expect that soon.**

**As usual, Reviews help and are appreciated. Tell me what to improve and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	2. The Boutique

The four friends watched in horror as the fires were extinguished. The fire-fighter ponies ran in and out with hoses, axes and various other objects.

"Oh my gosh, do you think Fluttershy was, well, you know" Rarity gasped, not daring to say what she was thinking.

"Don't you be worryin' none sugar cube, ah'm sure she'll have been out with her animal pals" Applejack said comfortingly, putting a hoof on Rarity's shoulder.

"Yeah, Applejacks right. Fluttershy will be fine. By the way, has anyone seen Pinkie" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

"The last I saw her, she said she was going to see Flutter..." Twilight stopped, putting a hoof to her mouth. Then a shout made all their heads turn. It was a fire-fighter. He was waving his hooves, signalling to his partners. He'd found something. Some pony.

"C'mon girls, lets go see what's happening" Twilight said, sounding more worried that she thought. As they approached the fire-fighter pony tried to stop them but Applejack pushed past.

"Oh Celestia no" Applejack whimpered as she fell to the ground. In front of her laid the charred remains of a pink pony, small strands of hair clung to her burnt scalp.

"W-wait, did you find anypony else" Rainbow asked the fire-fighter, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"No, that was all we found. I'm sorry for your loss. We'll take the body to the morgue" the fire-fighter said. Two of his team collected Pinkie, slipped her into a body bag and put into the ambulance that had arrived on scene moments earlier. Twilight moved over to Applejack and comforted her. They both cried together.

Rarity turned to Rainbow "that means our darling Fluttershy is safe. We need to find her" Rarity said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose. We should look for her I guess" Rainbow whimpered. "Lets try town."

Fluttershy skulked through the town, Pinkie's screams of anguish fresh in her mind. She replayed the night's scenes over and over in her head, trying to remember all the delicious details. Then her mind snapped back to focus. She had to concentrate. Who was her next target. Who would she kill next. Faces of ponies flashed through her mind. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash. Rarity niggled in her mind like an itch that needed scratching. 'Rarity it is' She thought. But how was she to do it. Fluttershy wandered down the street thinking about it. Ponies past her and gave her funny looks, seeing as she had bloodshot eyes, dilated pupils and a messy mane and coat. Flutts kept walking, paying no attention to her surroundings. She ignored the glistening snowflakes she would have once found beautiful. Then she looked up. She was outside the Carousel Boutique. 'Perfect' Fluttershy thought, shivering slightly from the cold. She walked to the door and brought her hoof up and knocked. No answer. She tried again, but still no answer. 'Damn it, guess I better look elsewhere'. Fluttershy turned and walked a few steps before she saw her. Rarity ran around the corner. She stopped and looked at her timid friend.

"Darling, there you are" Rarity shouted, running towards her timid friend. "Where have you been. Something terrible has happened. It's Pinkie, she's...she's dead." With that Fluttershy acted surprised and pretended to faint. " Oh goodness" Rarity exclaimed. She took hold of Fluttershy and dragged her into the Boutique. She laid her gently down on the floor and grabbed a pillow. She slipped it under Fluttershy's head and then walked over to the door to shut it. When she turned around she saw Fluttershy stood up in the centre of the room.

"Oh, darling, Your up. I didn't expect you to come around so soon" Rarity laughed, slightly surprised.

"Well, It would be to do with the fact that i faked passing out" Flutts said calmly.

"Faking. why, whatever for" Rarity said, shocked.

"To get you by yourself of course" Flutts said matter of factly.

"What, why? What do you mean?" Rarity said, confused.

"Well, you know Pinkie and the fire? It was me, now I'm here for you" Fluttershy said, a glint of excitement flashing in her eye.

"What! Are you joking! That's not the slightest bit funny" Rarity gasped, slowly backing away.

"Of course I'm not. Now come here" With that Fluttershy dived at Rarity. Rarity quickly darted out of the way and ran across the room. Before she reached the other side she felt something heavy land on her back. She looked around to see Fluttershy clung to her back. Rarity tried to shake her off but to no avail. Fluttershy was holding on tight. Fluttershy raised her head up and brought her teeth down around Rarity's shoulder. She bit deep and pulled back, tearing a chunk of flesh out. Rarity thrashed around and screamed. Fluttershy kept hold and before long Rarity's world began to turn black.

When Rarity came around she could she Fluttershy stood over a table that she must have dragged into the middle of the room. Rarity tried to moved but, to her surprise, found she had been bound. She hung from the ceiling by tightly tied fabrics that had been wrapped around her front hooves. She could still place her hind legs on the ground. She tried to move but pain shot through her body from the bite wound. She gasped at her pain which made Fluttershy turn.

"Ah, your awake. And here I thought I'd have to wake you up myself" Fluttershy said, a look of disappointment quickly appearing then disappearing on her face.

"Fluttershy! What is the meaning of this! What is wrong with you!" Rarity shouted, hardly keeping the terror form her voice.

"Did I tell you to talk to me" Fluttershy shouted, quickly darting across the room. She hit Rarity hard around the face with her hoof. It left a bright red mark. Tears began to form in Rarity's eyes.

"B-but I thought w-we were f-friends" Rarity whispered. Tears ran down her face and dripped of the end of her nose.

Fluttershy laughed. "Oh Rarity. Sweet, kind Rarity. I hate all of you and I'm going to kill all of you. Now act like a big mare and take your punishment." Fluttershy spun back round a trotted over to the table. The table held many instruments, Needles, scissors and a knife. She hovered her hoof over all of them before settling on the needles. She picked one up and collected some thread from a nearby shelf. She threaded it through the eye of the needle and the trotted casually over to Rarity.

"Now then. Where to start" Fluttershy mumbled to herself. Rarity sniffled, snot running from her nose. Fluttershy looked up to rarity's face, catching a glimpse of her pleading gaze. Fluttershy felt a second of guilt, but it quickly faded. "Now that's just disgusting for a lady such as yourself" Fluttershy remarked." Lets sort that out" Fluttershy brought the needle up towards Rarity's face, having to slightly hover as her friend's face was just out of reach. She began to push the needle through the skin of the fashionista's left nostril and quickly began to work, sowing up her entire nostril. The unicorn winced in pain. Thoughts raced through her mind.' Why' and 'how' were two questions she wanted answering. Fluttershy turned her focus on Rarity's right nostril, quickly working her magic on that one too. Before long, both nostrils were tightly sown shut. Fluttershy walked back over to the table and collected a new needle, as the previous one had bent from use. As she threaded the new needle Rarity spoke up.

"Why. Why are you doing this" Rarity whimpered.

"Well, I got tired of be seen a a pushover. Seen as a doormat. As a pony that anypony can get to do what they want but not let that pony do what they want" as she spoke the last few words she banged a hoof down on the table.

"Darling, I never saw you as that" Rarity said, surprised. "Please let me go and we can forget all of this ordeal. We can get you some professional help or som-"

"NO" Fluttershy screamed as she spun around and darted towards Rarity, knife in hoof. She plunged the knife into Rarity's stomach. Rarity's eyes widened in pain. She opened her mouth and let out a loud scream.

"No help. I don't need it. I never need it again" Fluttershy growled. She released her hold of the knife, leaving it in bedded into Rarity. Fluttershy walked back over to the table and continued threading the needle. Blood pumped from the sides of the knife and rolled down the white mare's coat. Then Rarity decided, Fluttershy was beyond reason. She would use her magic to pull out the knife and cut her bonds. Then she would run. Run as fast as she could. Rarity tried to summon her magic. No response. She tried again, but still no response.

"Looking for this" Fluttershy said not removing her eyes from her work. In one hoof she held up a white horn. Rarity gasped. "It took a lot of effort to get off, but I thought it would be a nice trinket. You really are the generous Rarity" Fluttershy laughed. She turned back to Rarity, needle in hoof, and trotted over to her. "You know, this reminds me of those dirty films we once watched together. You remember, the one where the Stallion tied up that mare." Rarity remembered, and even at this time of suffering, the memories of the film made her wet. She felt pain from her wounds but also a desire from her wetness, It was a strange combination. Fluttershy looked down to see Rarity's dripping plot. Rarity also looked down, only just realising that her goods were on display. She blushed as Fluttershy leaned closer.

"Hmm, I guess you do remember. I bet you just want to run upstairs now. Get your toys and satisfy your wetness. or maybe day dream about some prince giving you a good rut" Fluttershy chuckled. "Well you only have me" Fluttershy leaned closer and gave a deep lick. Rarity tried her best to contain her moans but as Fluttershy continued to probe it became too much of a task.

"Ohh my" Rarity moaned.

Fluttershy pulled back. "that's all your getting" the pegasus said, leaving the mare wanting. "Now then. Lets sow that up. After all, somepony could slip in that and break their neck" Fluttershy leaned down once more and jabbed the needle into the soft flesh around Rarity's marehood. Rarity flinched and tried to pull away but it was in vain. Before long Fluttershy stood back up straight.

"There" the pegasus said to herself. "Now I'm gonna hurt you, a lot. But first, there something I want to do." The yellow mare collected the pair of scissors form the table and brought it up towards Rarity's head. She flew up so she could reach. She began to cut along her scalp, removing Rarity's purple, flowing locks. As they dropped to the floor she moved to Rarity's flank and did the same to her tail.

"There we go. Now I'm gonna make you unrecognisable" She told hold of the knife and yanked it out of Rarity, gaining a scream of pain. She the began to slice at Rarity's body, making small cuts and nicks with the knife. She danced the blade around Rarity's body until nearly every inch of her body had a small cut on it.

"You'll bleed to death now" Fluttershy said, grinning at her works.

"P-p-p-lease" Rarity mumbled.

"Oh be quiet" Fluttershy scolded. She grabbed the needle and brought it up to her lips and sowed them shut.

"That'll shut you up." Rarity tried to mumble some words but winced at the pain of her lips being pulled shut. Rarity looked into Fluttershy's eyes and the yellow pegasus looked away. Something was niggling at her. Rarity looking at her that way made her feel guilty. She brought the needle to her face and began to sow her eyes shut. 'There, now she can't look at me'.

Rainbow Dash flew through the dark, frosty streets of Ponyville scanning every dark corner for Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie's charred corpse kept floating back into her mind every time she began to forget. Tears were still flowing freely from her eyes and she just wanted to go home and mourn. But that was something she couldn't do. Not until she knew Fluttershy was safe. It had now been half an hour and still no luck. 'Maybe Rarity has had better luck' Dash thought. She flew back to the site of the catastrophe and approached Twilight.

"Hey Twi. Has Rarity been back at all" Rainbow asked.

"N-no, she's n-not" Twilight managed through sobs.

"Oh, ok" Dash said.'I'll try the Boutique. Maybe Rarity found Fluttershy and took her back there' she thought to herself. She turned and flew off towards the Carousel Boutique. By the time she arrived the sun was beginning to rise. She stopped and marvelled on how the light danced and reflected off of the crisp white snow. 'How could everything be so peaceful when something so terrible has happened'? She landed and trotted over to the door. She knocked lightly. She was so tired. She only realised how long she had been up. No answer. She pushed on the door. It was open. 'That's not like Rarity to leave the door unlocked'. She creaked the door fully open and stepped into the boutique's inner sanctum. All the lights were off. She couldn't see a thing. Then she felt something on the floor. something wet. She looked down to she that she had stepped in a red liquid. Blood.

"Rarity! Rarity are you ok!" Rainbow Dash shouted, her voice filled with worry. Suddenly the lights flickered on and in front of her hung a blood red unicorn. Rarity's lifeless body was blood soaked and hung above a giant puddle of blood. Then the door slammed shut, making Dash jump. She spun around to see Fluttershy, wild eyed, blood covered and holding a knife.

"Fluttershy" Rainbows said confused.

"Yes, it me." Fluttershy said as she locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Rainbow asked, backing away from the blood covered pegasus.

"Why, I'm locking the door of course" Fluttershy said, like it was obvious. She started walking towards Rainbow." Now come here" shouted Fluttershy as she darted towards Rainbow. The blue pegasus dodged out of the way and smashed through a window, peppering he body with shards of glass. A few landed on her wings and tore some feathers. She kept flapping, tiring to get as much distance from the psychotic Fluttershy as possible. When she thought she was safe she landed in an alley and slouched on a wall. She checked her wing. "Ouch" she said aloud and she touched them. She wouldn't be able to fly, it would hurt too much. She'd have to walk. She had to find her friends and tell them what she just saw. She stood up straight and headed towards the exit of the alley. As she peered out something catapulted into her, knocking her breathless. She was laying on her back, looking up towards the heavens. Then something moved into her line of sight. A mad, bloody pegasus stood over her.

**Ooh, Rainbow's in trouble. What will happen. Will she escape, will the other friends find out, who will be the next pony to fall under Fluttershy's knife. So many questions, find out in the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story. Remember to check out our other stories if you enjoyed this one. More chapters coming soon.**


	3. Revelations

Fluttershy brought her face close to Rainbow Dash's and licked her cheek.

"Hmm, you'll be tasty" Fluttershy said, grinning. Rainbow began to breath more heavily. She had to escape. She glanced to her left. To the side of her, just below her wing, was a shard of glass that had fallen out. She looked up at Fluttershy, right into her dilated, Blue eyes. Fluttershy looked away, almost in embarrassment. This was her chance. Dash grabbed the shard of glass and arced it through the air, impaling it into Fluttershy's shoulder blade. She screamed in pain and Dash pushed her off her. The yellow pegasus stumbled and slouched on the wall. She grabbed the shard of glass and gritted her teeth. Then she yanked it out. Rainbow Dash ran for the alley exit and before turning the corner, quickly glanced back to her former friend. 'This can't be happening' she thought. Then she ran, ran fast. She had to warn the others.

"Come on AJ. We can't stay here forever. I know It hurts but we've got to go home. We'll freeze out here" Twilight said, shivering from the cold. Twilight looked at her friend. Poor Applejack hadn't changed position for a few hours now and the snow had begun to settle on her. Then she lifted her head.

"Ah guess your right" she said. She stood up and turned to Twilight. "Ah just don't get it Twi. How could this happen." She asked.

"It just does Applejack. But we have to stay strong" Twilight said, not actually feeling very strong herself. But she couldn't let her heartbroken friend see that. "Lets just go back to mine. You can stay with me tonight."

"That's mighty kind of you Twilight, but I don't wanna be a burden"

"Don't be silly, we both just lost somepony very dear to us. Lets go" Twilight turned and began to walk towards home. Applejack paused a few and stared at the spot where Pinkie's corpse once was. She removed her hat and laid it on the ground, then turned and caught up with Twilight.

As Rainbow Dash ran through the snow, tears fell from hers eyes.'Fluttershy has murdered Rarity. That means that It was probably her who set fire to the house when Pinkie Pie was in it'. How could she do it'. She was almost to the charred cottage when she saw two ponies walking towards her.

"Twilight! Applejack!" Rainbow shouted, panting form all the running. The two ponies eyes widened when they saw the state of Rainbow. They rushed over to their distressed friend.

"What's happened sugar cube" AJ said, worry easily noticeable in her voice.

"We need to run" Dash blurted out.

"What, why" Twilight asked. Dash glanced over her shoulder."Look, lets get somewhere quieter."

"Sure, we were going to the library now. We can sort your wings out there." Twi said. rainbow Dash nodded and they all walked to the library. Twilight opened the door and Spike waddled down the stairs, yawning and stretching.

"Mornin' Twilight where have you been" Spike asked, yawning again.

"Good morning Spike." Twilight said. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure" Spike said.

"Pinkie Pie has...err... left town for a while, so you won't see her for a bit" Twilight lied.

"Oh,ok. You want breakfast" Spike asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm ok. Me and the girls are going upstairs. Could you please not disturb us"

"Sure, I guess" Spike said. The three ponies walked up the stairs and into twilights bedroom. Now out of earshot, Rainbow Dash began to tell her two friends what had happened. How Fluttershy had killed Rarity and how she's pretty sure she started the fire that killed Pinkie. She also told then that she attacked her and that she had to stab Fluttershy to escape. Then she broke down and began to cry. Applejack and Twilight sat there in shock. Dash wiped her eyes and straitened up.

"There was one more thing. When I looked into Fluttershy's eyes she almost seemed-" Suddenly a yellow hoof wrapped around Rainbow Dash's head and pulled it back. Then a sharp knife plunged into her throat. It was dragged across, severing her main arteries and her windpipe. The colour drained from her and then the yellow hoof let go of her. Rainbow Dash dropped to the ground and behind her stood and smiling, blood covered, insane Fluttershy.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you. Spike let me in. He is such a dear." Fluttershy began to laugh. The two remaining ponies sat frozen to the spot. Applejack was mouthing words, trying to say them but unable to. Twilight just stared at Rainbow's exposed throat, all the blood oozing from the grin like cut across her neck. Finally Applejack spoke.

"F-Fluttershy, w-why are y'all doin' this"

"I want to. I need to. You all think I'm soft, that I could be pushed and ordered around. But no more" Fluttershy said. She looked down at Rainbow Dash, the life now ebbed out of her.

"She'll make a nice snack later" Fluttershy said out loud. Twilight looked at her with disgust. By now both Applejack and Twilight had stood up and were inching to the balcony doors.

"I wouldn't do that girls. Remember Spike is still downstairs" Flutts said without looking up, playing with Rainbows spilt blood like foal would do with water. Both ponies stopped dead. Suddenly, without warning Applejack charged at Fluttershy, knocking her back and almost down the stairs. Applejack held down Fluttershy.

"Quick, Twi. Get Spike and Run. I'll catch up with y'all soon" Applejack shouted. By now Spike had walked out of the kitchen, having heard the noise. then he saw Rainbow dash at the top of the stairs. He stood there in disbelief, even when Twilight had picked him up he was still frozen, his gaze fixed to Rainbow Dash. Twilight bolted out of the door. leaving AJ to deal with Fluttershy.

Applejack punched Fluttershy around her face, first with her left hoof, then her right. By now Fluttershy's nose and lip had busted open, blood ran down her face. She tried in vain to raise her hooves, to defend against Applejack's blows. The Something happened. To Applejack's surprise, Fluttershy began to cry in pain. Applejack stopped, instantly feeling bad about what she had just done. Fluttershy was her friend, or at least she thought, how could she just lay into her without thought. Suddenly Fluttershy grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed Applejack off her. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"Oh AJ, your too soft. You could have stopped me there and then. Snapped my neck. It would all have been over." Fluttershy said. She now had one eye closed as it had swelled from the beating.

"Ah'm thinkin' you've lost your marbles then" Applejack said.

"Oh no, silly Applejack. In fact, I've never felt so sane in my life" Fluttershy began to laugh hysterically. Then, without warning she lunged at AJ. She took her off guard and knocked her to the ground. Now she was on top of Applejack.

"Now your going to suffer" Fluttershy spat. She brought a hoof up and punched Applejack straight in the face, knocking her unconscious. Fluttershy stepped off Applejack and went downstairs to the kitchen. She rooted through the drawers and collected some knives. She then went back upstairs and approached AJ. She spread her arms out across the floor, so she had space. She then pushed one knife into her left hoof, one in her right hoof and two in her back hooves. She was pinned to the ground. The she pulled up a chair. 'She'll be awake when I devour her'.

Twilight felt an immense pain in her chest as she run. Was she tired, did she feel guilty for leaving Applejack alone with Fluttershy, or was it sadness from loosing all her friends. She didn't know. All she did know was that getting Spike to safety was her only objective. Spike was now clung to her, holding on to her neck. She could feel his haggard breaths and his hot tears flowing freely down her neck. She didn't know where she was running to, just as long as it was away from Fluttershy. She eventually stopped at the outskirts of the Everfree forest. One because she felt like her heart was about to rip out of her chest, and second because Spike had stopped making noises. She trotted slowly into the tree line and up ahead could see a small clearing with a small rocky pond in the centre. She levitated Spike from her back, after a few seconds of him clinging to her, and placed him on the ground in front of her. Spike looked away from Twilight. She put a hoof on his chin and turned him in face her.

"Spike, are you ok" She asked, worry in her voice.

"W-what...what happened t-to Rainbow D-Dash" Spike snivelled.

"I should of told you" Twilight mumbled. She sighed. "Something wrong with Fluttershy. She's dangerous, so we need to stay away from her. OK." Spike didn't answer. "OK" she asked again. Finally Spike nodded.

"OK then...Wait!" Spike suddenly jumped up."We left her with Applejack! We gotta save her!" Spike shouted. He began to run across the clearing back towards Ponyville but was suddenly levitated up by magic." No! What are you doin'" Spike shouted in outrage."We can't just leave her"

"She stayed so we could get away. I don't like this any more than you do but if we go back...Its just not safe for you to go Spike" Twilight said.

"Fine" Spike said quietly. Twilight let go of him and he crawled away behind a tree. Twilight could hear him crying, and it broke her heart more. There was nothing she could do though. She curled up on the grass and closed her eyes.

When Twilight woke up It was midday. She looked around to find Spike nowhere. 'Of course' she thought,quickly dispelling the worry from her mind. 'He's been crying behind that tree'. She walked over to the tree.

"Spike, how you feel-" Twilight stopped dead in her tracks. Spike was not there. 'Oh no'. Horrible thoughts began to flood into the unicorn's mind. 'what if he went back for Applejack. I got to go back'. Twilight swiftly turned and ran back to Ponyville. She had to save Spike.

Applejack opened her eyes slowly to see Fluttershy sat on a chair in front of her. She tried to move, but felt pain in her hooves. she looked to her left and right to see that knives had been stuck into them. She looked back to Fluttershy, who had now noticed Applejack was awake and had stood up.

"Ah, Applejack. Your awake" Flutts said.

"Yeah, ah'm awake." AJ said sharply.

"Some pony must have woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Fluttershy said.

"Screw y'all. Just do what y'all gonna do" Applejack snapped.

"Hmm, fine then" Fluttershy said, grumpily. She walked towards Applejack and placed a hoof on her chest. then she leaned down, ready to bite. Suddenly the door downstairs slammed open. Both ponies looked at the staircase. Then Fluttershy walked downstairs. Applejack couldn't see what was happening, but she could hear.

"Yes, what do you want" That was Fluttershy.

"Let Applejack go!" The new voice said. The voice sounded familiar. Then it clicked, she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Spike, why should I. She has it coming" Fluttershy said." And now your here, Twilight will come soon to save you. Now put that plank of wood down"

"No!" Spike shouted. Applejack could hear him begin to run and what sounded like something getting hit by a blunt object.

"Now Spike. If you want to hit someone, you really must improve your aim" Fluttershy said. Applejack heard a scuffle and a few moments later Fluttershy flew up the stairs, Spike in her hooves.

"now, you best let 'im go. y'all got nuthin' against 'im. He's only a baby, ya hear!" Applejack shouted at Fluttershy.

"I don't intend to hurt him, but now I can use him. Twilight will come for him. She wouldn't leave him to die, even though she did leave you" Flutts said, smirking.

"Now hold on, you know It didn't go like that. Twilights a good friend, I was just sticking my neck out for her" AJ said.

"Fine, if you say so. Now be quiet." Fluttershy said as she sat down, still holding Spike in her hooves. Spike struggled in vain, he was going nowhere. 'Oh Twilight. Don't come for me' he thought.'If you try to save me, you'll get hurt'. Little did Spike know that Twilight was already running towards Ponyville, towards the library.

Towards her death...

**Spikes been captured, Applejack's been injured and Twilight is going to run straight into Fluttershy's trap. Will any of them survive. Will Fluttershy be stopped. Find out in the next chapter. I also realise this chapter has come out not so long after the second one. This does not mean I have rushed this one, I just had a lot of time on my hands. hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Vile Etiquette

Spike closed his eyes. Twilight would be there soon. Fluttershy would kill her and Applejack, and It was all his fault. He had been put on the floor by Fluttershy and she had let him crawl off into his bed. He sat there, hugging his knees, tears rolling down his purple, scaly cheeks. He rocked back and fourth like he had gone insane. Maybe he had. He could hear Applejack's cries. Fluttershy must be doing something to her. Would Fluttershy kill him too? He thought that a few times. Spike began to think of all the things in his life. The things he took for granted. The things he's now lost. The things he's going to loose. All the ponies he'll leave behind If he dies. Then an idea sprang to mind. 'Of course'. Spike stood up quietly, not even daring to breath too loud for fear of Fluttershy hearing him. He scanned the darkness of the bedroom. Then he saw his target. he slowly tip-toed across the wooden floor, stopping periodically as he thought he was making too much noise. Finally he made it. He reached his clawed hand up onto the desk and took hold of what he was after. He held the piece of paper in one hand and a quill in another. He scribbled a single word on the piece of paper. 'Help'. He prepared to sent it away. He couldn't do this alone. He needed the Princess. He ignited the paper and it quickly burned away. He winced at the light. He didn't think it would be that bright. Then the door slammed open.

"Spikey, Spikey, Spikey. Now what do you think you are doing. That was a silly move" Fluttershy said, blocking the door.

"What...I didn't do anything" Spike said. He began to sweat and began to back away.

"Don't lie to me Spike" The pegasus shouted." I saw the flash from under the door".

"Please Fluttershy, I'm sorry." Spike dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry. Just stop hurting ponies. Just leave Twilight and Applejack alone".

"Maybe, since you asked so nicely." Fluttershy revealed a knife she had been holding from her back."But I think I'm going to have to teach you a few lessons." Flutts kicked the door shut and began to move towards Spike.

The Sun now shone brightly in the sky, it's light penetrating the snow clouds defiantly. Princess Celestia admired her work for a while before turning around and walking off of her balcony into her room. Then came a knock form the door. She opened it with her magic and in entered her dark coated sister, who nodded at her and wandered over to the balcony to look and Celestia's handiwork.

"Good job my sister, we admire your work" Luna said in her regal voice.

"Luna please, you do not have to speak in that tone of voice around me" Celestia said, as she moved and stood next to her. The both looked at the sun together.

"I'm sorry sister. I'm just finding it hard to adjust" Luna said, sighing.

"It is fine Luna". Celestia turned to her "You can take all the time you need, I'm just happy I have my sister back".

"Thank you. So tell me, what is troubling you. You have sat up in this tower all night" Luna asked.

"Nothing to worry about" Celestia said. "Its is just that I haven't received a letter from Twilight for a while now" Celestia said, a hint of worry was noticeable in her voice.

"I'm sure it will be here soon. She is your prized student and I'm sure she's fine" Luna said reassuringly. "Now please sister, come downstairs. Let's do something, together. We have done little together since I was released from the moon".

After a few moments of thought Celestia decided."Ok Luna. I agree that we haven't spent much time together. We could do with some sister time." They both began to walk out of Princess Celestia's quarters when suddenly a letter appeared in front of them, enveloped in green flames. They both recoiled with surprise.

"Oh, the letter has arrived" Celestia said, about to open it.

"Tia please, can't it wait until later" Luna whined and pouted. Tia hung her head for a moment.

"Fine, It can wait" Celestia decided. She levitated the paper onto her desk with magic. They both walked out and Luna shut the door with magic. Little did they know that they had just left Spike to fend for himself.

Twilight ran through Everfree forest faster than she had ever ran before. She had to reach Spike. Hopefully, If fate was on her side, Applejack was ok too. She squinted through the dim of the night, barely dodging trees that stood defiantly in her way. Suddenly a branch caught her unaware and whipped at her face. Twilight flinched for a second, but continued at her pace. 'It was fine, just a small cut' she though. It would be nothing compared to what Fluttershy would do to her friends. To poor, defenceless Spike. What If he's done something stupid? What If she's hurt him? What if she's killed him? The thoughts she was having threatened to overwhelm Twilight. She shook her head. 'I just have to try and see the positives' she thought. She knew there wasn't many left though. She continued, unable to focus due to her terrible thoughts. Then her world suddenly came to a halt. She was sent flying forwards. She hit the ground hard and skidded a few metres. She'd tripped on a tree root. Then things became too overwhelming for her. She began to cry. Tears ran quickly down her face. Everything was gone. Her friends, Spike, her very way of living. She knew she wouldn't be able to be the same after this ordeal. Then Spike once again came into mind. She saw him crying, alone in the dark. He'd been hurt by Fluttershy and needed help, but he didn't get any as Twilight had just laid down, given up and felt sorry for herself. Twilight then realised what she was doing. "No" She said quietly to herself. "I've got to save Spike." She slowly pulled up her tired body and willed it to go on. She picked up speed and was once again heading toward town. 'Hold on Spike, I'm coming to make it all better'.

Spike looked down at the floor. There, across the blood covered, wooden floor boards, squirmed his severed, clawed fingers. Tears had already sprung to his eyes and now rolled down his cheeks. Fluttershy moved towards him and wiped his tears.

"There, there. I just had to teach you not to call anypony. Now you can't again." Spike didn't speak. He just stared at his stumps on his hands.

"Now, be a good baby dragon." Fluttershy said. From the next room, Applejack moaned. Fluttershy sprang to life." Ah yes, my dinner." She said, and wandered back into the next room. She slammed the door shut and plunged Spike's world back into darkness.

"Now AJ" Flutters said walking over to the earth pony nailed to the floor with knives."Are you ready?"

"Ready...ready for what?" AJ said quietly. This made Fluttershy laugh.

"Well, to die of course". Fluttershy began to walk toward AJ, her sights set on her hind legs.

"Whoa...hold on now, ya hear. What y'all plannin' on doin' to me?" Applejack said, nervously.

"You'll soon see" Fluttershy said. She was now stood over AJ's legs. She leaned forward and sniffed up and down her legs, from her hooves to just below her private areas.

"You smell delicious" Fluttershy said. Before Applejack could respond, Fluttershy clamped her teeth around AJ's thigh and bit down hard. She tore off a chuck of flesh and tore off some skin that tried to hang on defiantly. She chewed it down. Applejack bit her lip until it bled, then she couldn't take any more. She screamed. Fluttershy continued, biting away the rest of Applejack's left hind leg. Then she began to work on her right hind leg. She tore through the muscles and sinew and gobbled It all down. Blood ran from her mouth and down her chin.

"Your much better that Angel" She said between bites. After she had stripped away most of the flesh, the bone began to show through the bloody mess. Fluttershy brought her hooves down hard on the bones and snapped them messily off. Applejack's eyes opened wide, her mouth even wider, as the pain was like anything she had endured so far. Flutts tossed one of the hind legs aside, and she picked the other bone clean of flesh, stripping it of every last morsel of meat. She splintered the bone, and with a fragment, picked her teeth.

"This is such a messy business. The strands of tendons really get stuck in your teeth, you know what I mean?" Fluttershy asked. Applejack didn't respond. She was looking down at the blood now gushing out of the holes in her body. She looked over to her severed leg in the corner and then at the one Fluttershy was cleaning her teeth with. It was too much for Applejack. She felt her stomach churning. She twisted her head sideways and vomited over the wooden floor. She watched it seep through the gaps in the boards.

"Oh dear, feeling unwell" the pegasus taunted."Don't worry, You'll feel better soon. Trust me. Why would I lie to you?" Fluttershy lent over and grabbed firmly on AJ's left front leg. She began to pull. Applejack could feel her arm begin to throb. Flutts continued to pull. Then there was a pop. AJ screamed and looked at her now limp, floppy appendage. Fluttershy gave a few more tugs, then a sigh. "It's being pretty suborn" She said. "No worries, I know what to do." She lent closer to the dislocated limb and clamped her teeth around it. She slowly began to bite down, inching her teeth deeper into the flesh. Soon she was close to the bone. The cow pony squirmed as teeth brushed her bone. Eventually the yellow pegasus had bitten clean through. The severed limb dropped to the floor, followed by a oozing red river of blood. Applejack felt ill again. This time, Fluttershy noticed. She quickly darted into the room containing Spike, grabbed two of his fingers from the floor, and flew back out. She hovered over AJ's head. She plugged one finger in her left nostril and the other finger in her right. Then she wrapped both her hooves over the queasy pony's mouth.

"Go on, let it all out" Fluttershy said, smiling eerily. And she did. The putrid bile shot up her throat and hit the inside of her mouth, unable to escape as Fluttershy held it shut. Slowly the bile filled up Applejack's mouth, flooding up past her tonsils and expanding her cheeks. It had nowhere to go. It sat there in her mouth. She squirmed, trying desperately to open her mouth. It was no use. She began to feel light headed. Her eye flickered. She tried her best to stay conscious, but it was no use. Eventually her squirming stopped and her eyelids fell shut.

"Quite a sickening end" Fluttershy said out loud to nopony. She smirked a little. She then picked up AJ's severed hind leg that she casually tossed aside earlier. She positioned it above AJ's head, so the jagged bone edge was pointing down. Then she pushed. It slowly broke through her skull and brain and eventually touched the floor.

"Just to make sure" Flutts said, as she watched a pool of red liquid form around Applejack's head."Now then, time for the main event" She thought, as the door downstairs burst open.

"Fluttershy, give me Spike and Applejack now!" A familiar voice shouted from below.

**And Applejack bites the dust. Will Twilight be able to outwit Fluttershy, or will she become Fluttershy's next meal? Will the princess read Spike's message in time to save the day? Will Spike make it out alive? All will be answered in the next, last chapter of Slaughter Die! Thanks everyone for reading this story and I'm hoping your all enjoing it. Well, you must be if you've read this far. Please leave any feedback for me, as it is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Dreaming Of Death

"Well that was fun!" Celestia said as she trotted into her private quarters, Luna following closely behind.

"Oh yes, I agree sister. We should definatly have royal parties more often" Luna said, still buzzing from the excitement that had replaced the usually drab and boring routine she goes through. "So what now can we do now?" She asked excitedly. "Can we play a game, or go to the shops, or a spa treatment or maybe..."

"Now my sister, we go back to being rulers of Equestria." Celestia said, cutting her excited sister off. "Now, where is that scroll." She said, looking around her room. She checked under the bed for it, but it had not rolled under there. She scanned the desks and drawers. Every nook and cranny was quickly, but thoroughly searched. She gave up and sighed. Luna coughed. She turned to see Luna grinning.

"Want the scroll?" Luna teased. Celestia then noticed the unsealed parchment levitating just behind Luna.

"Yes sister, give it here please" Celestia said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well tell me when we can do this again please" the dark alicorn asked.

"Well, since you put it that way...how about same time next week? Can you wait that long without climbing the walls?" Celestia said, only half joking.

"Oh don't you worry sis, I can" The scroll floated over to the white alicorn "Enjoy, my princess" Luna said as she bowed jokingly.

"Thank you." Celestia took the scroll out of the air and held it up in front of her face. Then she looked at the single, scrawled word in the centre of the scroll. 'Help'. Celestia's happy expression slipped off her face and it was replaced with worry. She dropped the scroll and turned to Luna.

"Gather some guards and meet me at Twilight Sparkle's house. I think something bad has happened. I'll meet you all there." She turned around and her horn began to glow. Then she disappeared in a flash of dazzling light. Luna trotted over to the letter. She scanned it, then quickly rushed off, shouting for any guards she saw to come with her.

Fluttershy casually walked over to the top of the stairs, carefully stepping over Rainbow Dash's cold corpse. She looked down to Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, my friend!" she said warmly. "How are you doing? Well I hope."

Twilight looked up at the pegasus in disgust. "Are you kidding me Fluttershy? Look, hand over Spike and Applejack now, or I'll be forced to do something I don't want to do" Twi said, determination in her voice.

Fluttershy slowly shook her head." Twilight, can you stop calling me that name please" She said, completely dismissing the unicorn's demand. "Everypony has been and its quite annoying. I'm not that pony any more. I need a new name. I'll have to think of one." Fluttershy creased her brow in thought. She was deep in thought when suddenly she shot up into the air, surrounded in a purple aura. Her eyes widened in surprise. Then she shot up to the ceiling and slammed into it hard. Pain shot through her back but Fluttershy just gritted her teeth. Slowly she was levitated towards Twilight. She began to smirk.

"Well Twilight, I didn't have you as the sort of pony that would do such a thing. Such rudeness, interrupting a pony that's thinking."

"I'm not joking around" Twilight said, nearly shouting. She walked past the suspended pegasus and slowly stepped upstairs. She cautiously stepped around her deceased, cyan friend and laid her eyes on the orange pony in front of her. She fell to her knees, tears welling up in her eyes. She lost focus, and without realising, dropped the psychopath onto the ground. Fluttershy stood up and shook herself down. She trotted up the stairs and went towards Twilight. As she reached her she placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"There there. Let me take all the pain away" Fluttershy cooed. Twilight spun around in shock before two hooves grabbed her around her neck. Fluttershy forced Twilight to the ground and pressed down on her neck. Twi tried to struggle, but to no avail. She slowly began to black out, her vision fading. Then a door slammed open. Fluttershy loosened her grip to face the newcomer. A blur of purple and green shot across the room at the pegasus and barrelled into her, knocking her across the room and to the floor. As Twilight recovered she looked over to the tangle and her eyes widened. There was Spike, her number one assistant, beating Fluttershy with the palms of his hands. 'Oh no, his fingers' was her first thought, before realising that she had to help him. She quickly clambered to her feet and hurried over to the mess. She cast a spell that held Fluttershy into place and then she pulled Spike off her. She brought him in close to her chest.

"There, there. It's all going to be ok" She said, cuddling him. She felt Spike wrap is fingerless hands around her neck. He whimpered a few words, but too quiet for her to hear. She picked him up and placed him on her back, then she walked over the the immobile pegasus.

"Now, I think we best take you to Princess Celestia" She said, standing over Fluttershy.

"Oh no! Not that! Anything but that!" Fluttershy said sarcastically.

"Its not a joke Fluttershy!" Twilight shouted. "Do you even realise what you've done today! You have murdered all our good friends in cold blood!" Twilight glared angrily at Fluttershy. She tried to look away but the unicorns magic was too strong.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Fluttershy almost whispered.

"Why, what's wrong? Feel guilty" Twilight questioned.

"...yes...I'm sorry" Fluttershy whispered. She actually looked very sad. Twilight looked at her. 'How could this be' she thought. 'Its not possible.'

"Listen Fluttershy. We are both going to have a chat. I want to get into your head." Twilight said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh...are you sure" Fluttershy asked, taken aback. She suddenly felt terribly guilty. "ok then. You want to know why I did it? I'll tell you."

"Ok, good." Twi said. She floated Fluttershy downstairs and Twilight sat down in the centre of the room, Fluttershy levitated in front of her. She was placed in front of Twilight and released. Spike crawled down from Twilight's back and sat next to her. He laid his head on her side. Then Fluttershy began to explain.

"Well, the reason I did it was that all of you didn't respect me. You took all my time away when I wanted to spend time with the animals. I was sick of getting pushed around. I don't know why I did it. It started with Angel you see. He kept pestering me. Kept smashing things and making a mess. So I ate him. Then Pinkie was doing the same thing. So I burned her alive. You get the picture. You all wasted my time with my animal friends. Now I say it out loud, it seems so stupid. It sounded like I completely over reacted. I knew it was wrong. Every time I looked into my friends eyes I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was overcome with guilt. But time can't be reversed. Its done now." Fluttershy paused. "I'm not finished either." She grinned at Twilight evilly. She then sprang towards her and pushed her onto her back. Then Spike was there again. Leaping onto Fluttershy's back. He grabbed a wing in his palms and twisted it. There was a sickening pop.

"Argh! You little..." Fluttershy rolled off Twilight and shook off Spike. She picked him up, a hoof on each of his cheeks.

"sorry kid. Nap time" Then she twisted. Spike went limp. She dropped his body to the floor. Twilight watched his unmoving corpse in disbelief, then began to sob. Fluttershy turned back to Twilight.

"Your turn. I'm gonna make you wish you... huh, what's that"

A bright light appeared above in the centre of the room. A gleaming white alicorn descended from the orb of light. She saw the scene and tears began to roll down her snow whit face. She then cast a spell and suspended the pegasus in the air. She didn't attempt to struggle.

"Fluttershy...how could you" The princess said, at a whisper.

Twilight quickly found her voice. "Princess! Execute her. Make her pay. She's a monster!"

"Ha! You all deserved it!" Fluttershy laughed.

The princess spoke up. "First there will be a trial. But don't worry my student, I can already guess the outcome. Now I will teleport you to Canterlot castle. You can stay in my room. As for you Fluttershy. There is a dungeon cell with your name all over it"

A light began to radiate around both smaller ponies.

"I'm not finished yet Twilight!" the prisoner said as she disappeared. Then the unicorn disappeared too.

Fluttershy appeared in a dark room. It was too dark. She couldn't make out a single feature of the room. She held out one hoof and moved forward slowly. She quickly hit a wall. She turned around and slumped down to the ground, laying her back to the wall. She winced at the pain that suddenly shot through her wing. 'Dammit Fluttershy. How did I let myself get caught. I was so close. Look at myself, I'm a mess. A busted wing, a hole in my shoulder and a messed up face. I need to get Twilight. By Celestia I'm not going down leaving this half finished. I need a name too. Might as well think of one until I wait for an opportunity to escape to present itself.' Fluttershy sat in the dark for countless hours. She racked her mind until she thought up a name.

"Perfect" she said out loud. Then she laid down and closed her eyes. 'Even killers need their beauty sleep' she thought.

Twilight's old Canterlot room materialised in front of her. She stumbled forward and almost tripped. She steadied her self. She trotted over to the bed and laid down on it. She looked over to the corner of her room. Smarty-pants, her old doll, laid there. She levitated it over and hugged it tightly. She sobbed for hours, so much that the bed was stained with tears. Eventually, the door creaked open and Celestia entered. Twilight paid her no notice. The alicorn trotted over to the traumatised unicorn and laid down next to her. She wrapped one wing around her and waited for her to speak. Eventually Twilight moved her head and rested it on Celestia.

"How could she do it Princess? She was our friend. Now everypony I loved is gone." Twilight whined through her sobs.

"I'm sorry Twilight, but I can't answer that. Know that you're safe here now though. I'll look after you. Everything is going to be ok." Celestia said comfortingly.

"So...what's going to happen now."

"Well your friends shall have a funeral. After that Fluttershy will be put on trial. She will be found guilty and for her heinous crime...be sent to Tartarus." Celestia answered.

"Good, she deserves it all and more." Twilight said coldly.

"Now rest my pupil. You need your strength." Celestia stood up and moved to the door. "I shall check on you soon. I must go and deal with the dead." With that she left the room and closed the door behind her. Twilight cried a little longer and then closed her eyes. Celestia was right, she needed sleep. She had been up all night. She slowly drifted off into a fit of horrid nightmares, all plagued with images of her dead friends.

Banging came from the door. The pegasus woke with a jump. Sounds of bolts and various chains came form behind the door and talking could be heard but it was too quiet to make out. Then the door swung open and bright light flooded into the room, filling every dark corner. Flutts moved her wing over her eyes to cover herself. As her eyes adjusted she could make out two guards moving towards her, spears in hooves. One was a brown earth pony, the other a white pegasus, both in shining golden armour. They each picked her up by one leg and began to drag her along the stone floor. 'Time to put my plan into action'. With one quick move she bit down on the earth ponie's hoof. He let go and shouted in pain. The white guard let go of her and swung his spear at her with both front legs. She dodged left and grabbed the spear. She yanked it out of his hooves, spun it around, thrust it towards the defenceless guard's face and punctured his left eye socket. She pulled it out and spun around to meet the brown guard. He arced his spear though the air in a downwards motion. She countered and sliced the spear across. It caught him in the throat. He fell to the floor, grasping at his open neck. She then snapped the spear's sharp head off and began to run off down the corridor, leaving the two guards to slowly bleed out. She didn't know where she would find her. She didn't really even know where she was going. But she would find her. She descended a flight of spiral stairs and emerged into a stunning, gleaming hallway. She was in the main castle now, no more dark dungeons with hiding places. She moved much slower now, carefully checking each room. 'This is getting me nowhere' she thought. Then a voice rang out down the corridor. Some pony was coming. She ducked behind a pillar and peeked around it. A lone guard was moving towards her, talking to himself. Singing something. As he passed her hiding spot she leaned out and grabbed him. She wrapped one hoof around his mouth and lay the spear head on his throat.

"Don't scream or I cut your throat and drink your blood. Now tell me where Twilight's room is." He whimpered and gave some directions. "Good stallion." she said as she dragged the spearhead along his neck, severing his windpipe. He dropped to the floor without a sound. She set off to Twilight's quarters.

Twilight slept in her bed, occasionally turning. Her face was screwed up, her nightmares unrelenting. Her bedroom door slowly began to creak open, beams of light bursting through into the room. Twilight stirred and opened her eyes. In the doorway a silhouetted figure stood.

"Hello. Who's that?" Twilight mumbled. She used her magic to light the candles dotted around her room and then wiped her eyes. The figure moved into the room and shut the door. Twilight quickly scrambled out of bed.

"You!? How did you escape?" Twilight said in disbelief.

"Well, I asked nicely" the blood coated pegasus said as she moved a small dresser into the doorway. She turned to face Twilight, who now was stood in the centre of the room."So good to see my friend again" She said as she grinned.

"Sure Fluttershy. If you wanted to see your friends, go down to the cemetery." Twilight responded, her voice shaky.

"Nah, It'll be you who's going down to the cemetery. Now come to me" the murder said,as she began to walk forward.

"Come on Fluttershy, I'll have to stop you." the lavender pony said as she readied herself.

"I'd like to see you try" Flutts said as she dived forward. She barrelled into the unicorn and knocked her to the ground. With the spearhead in hoof she stabbed at Twilight's face. Twi twisted her head to the right, then pushed off her attacker with a wall of magic. Twilight stepped backwards as Fluttershy recovered and then, using her magic, lifted up a few objects around the room. A chair, a wardrobe, a dresser. The chair hurtled towards Fluttershy, who barely moved out of the way. Then the dresser flew at her. She sidestepped it but as it sailed past, a corner caught her knee. She dropped down, her head faced to the floor, twisted in pain. She looked up to see the large oak wardrobe slam into her. She lay there underneath the wardrobe, catching her breath. he wing was in agony. Slowly she lifted the heavy object off her. A hoof suddenly slammed into her face. It lifted up and slammed down again. As it lifted up a third time Fluttershy moved the spear head in front of her face. The hoof came down and right into the tip. Twilight jumped back in pain. Flutts held onto the metal spike and pulled it as she recoiled. She dragged herself out of the wardrobe and dusted herself down. Twilight was hobbling away from her so the pegasus ran at her. As she ran Twilight turned and pushed a bookcase towards her. Flutts hurdled it and landed on Twilight.

"Now you die!" shouted Fluttershy. She brought down the spear and it pierced Twilight's shoulder blade. She screamed in pain. Fluttershy laughed.

"No little dragon to help you now. His snapping neck was a beautiful sound" tormented Fluttershy as she stabbed Twilight again, in her other shoulder blade. Twi cried out again in pain. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Come on!" Twilight shouted. "End it Fluttershy! I don't care any more. I have nothing to live for, you made sure of that."

"Oh, I'll end your suffering...if you beg me" Fluttershy said as a smile grew on her face.

"Screw you!" Twilight shouted.

"C'mon, just do it, it'll all be over." Fluttershy placed the spear on Twilight's chest and slowly pushed down, inching it in. Twilight shouted more.

"Do it Twilight!" Fluttershy shouted angrily and she pulled the head down, tearing open Twilight's ribcage and revealing her internals.

"...Please, kill me Fluttershy" Twilight whimpered, through gritted teeth.

"Actually, that's the wrong name, but it's close enough" Fluttershy placed the spear head on Twilight's throat. "Name's Slaughter Die, nice to meet you" and she slit her throat open. The blood fountained out and sprayed her face. Slaughter Die stood up off Twilight. She was panting. Suddenly the door exploded open.

"Twilight! What's going on" Shouted Celestia as she burst in. Guards swarmed in after her. "You! Guards, kill her!" Celestia said.

"Oh, your gonna fight me? I'll fight you! You'll all die" Shouted Slaughter as she ran forward. She quickly ducked below the first spear and jabbed him to the neck. She grabbed the guard she just stabbed and held him in front of her. He was impaled by his friend's spears. She launched herself at a second guard, knocking him to the ground. a quick movement across his neck and he stopped breathing. She twisted herself around and hurtled her spear head at third guard, hitting him between the eyes. Then she felt it. She looked down to see a spear protruding out from her chest. She sagged to the floor. He vision started to fade. It all began to turn black.

Fluttershy opened her eyes. She was panting. She looked around the room. Her room. She jumped out of bed and opened her curtains. She looked out into the field and saw all her animal friends frolicking.

"Oh, it was just a dream" Fluttershy said, still panting, her heart racing. "It was such an odd dream though. It felt so real." Fluttershy trotted into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. 'Got to make the nice and clean' she thought as she went through the movements. She rinsed as spat out the toothpaste and then glided downstairs. The dream kept bothering her. It was odd, she kind of liked what she was doing in the dream.' No! What am I thinking! I couldn't, wouldn't do that to my friends'. She flew over to the door, ready to spend time with her fluffy friends before they hibernated. She hadn't spent much time with them. She'd been so busy helping her friends. Once again the dream floated into her mind. She tied to push it out, but it stayed in her brain like a bad smell. She swung the door open and there stood Angel, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Angel, I almost forgot to feed you" Fluttershy gasped. She quickly dashed into the kitchen and prepared Angel a meal. After an hour she finished. She looked at a kitchen it was a mess.

"Best clean up" She said aloud. She placed Angels meal on the table and went about tidying. After an hour she'd finished. She went upstairs and washed her hooves in the sink. She leaned over and splashed her face. As she stood back up straight she jumped back in fright. There, in the mirror, was her reflection. But it wasn't. It was her from her dream. The one with dilated eyes, messy mane and blood soaked coat. Fluttershy shook her head. Suddenly a loud crash came from downstairs. Fluttershy could guess what had happened. She flew downstairs and saw the mess Angel had created. She landed and walked past Angel, over the the kitchen top. A knife laid there. She looked at it. She saw her reflection in the steel. It was the same as upstairs. 'that's it'. She picked the knife up in one hoof.

"Angel, could you come over here for a moment please..."

Oh man, cliffhanger, and at the end of the story. What could that mean? a sequel perhaps? Want to find out what happens next? Well get ready for the sequel of Slaughter Die. She'll be in reality now. Now real lives are getting taken. And its not just the mane six either... I really hope you have enjoyed the first part of this tale. More to come in the future. Leave you reviews please, all can help with improving the second story.

SIDE NOTE: Also everyone, at the end of your reviews, leave a message saying who you'd like to see fall under Slaughter Die's knife and a brief explanation on how it would happen. My favourite will make it into the story! Good luck!


End file.
